The present invention relates generally to watering systems for poultry and small animals, and more particularly, to an improved nipple drinker for such a watering system.
Over the years numerous nipple drinker watering systems have been attempted. Some of the most widely used nipple drinker watering systems are currently manufactured by Ziggity Systems, Inc. of Middlebury, Ind. These watering systems involve the use of several branching water supply lines extending the length of a poultry house interior. Numerous nipple drinkers are attached to the water supply lines so that the poultry may obtain water by pecking at the nipple.
Several types of nipple drinkers have been produced. One such drinker is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,345, issued to the present inventor. The '345 drinker includes a valve chamber divided into upper and lower sections. The lower section includes a valve seat, which supports a trigger pin, and a spherical valve member for controlling fluid flow from the top portion of the chamber to the outlet. Commercial embodiments often utilize a rubberized material for the valve seat. The '345 drinker has been found to perform exceptionally well under most conditions. However, it has certain limitations when exposed to harsh environments for an extended period of time. Such environments may be found where large amounts of chemicals and impurities are found or used in the water supply. Similarly, over-medication of the water supply by the producer may present an unfavorable environment. Under such conditions for an extended period of time, the rubberized valve seat may begin to deteriorate and/or lose flexibility. When this happens, the valve member may not make a tight seal, and water may leak out of the drinker, thereby wetting the manure pits and nesting material found in poultry houses. This wetting increases the opportunity for bacteria and disease in the poultry house.
Accordingly, nipple drinkers have been manufactured with metal seats. One such drinker is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,724. In this drinker, the valve seat consists of a relatively thick, machined metal insert. It has been found that such metal seats are also subject to deterioration in the presence of certain chemicals. Furthermore, the large amount of material used for the seat and the cost of machining significantly increase the cost of the drinker.
Other metal seats include simple washers, such as the one shown in U.K. Patent No. 1,2.88,134. It has been found advantageous to coin such seats so as to provide a better seal. However, it has also been found that coining such washer seats can sometimes cause the seat to warp or otherwise deform, thereby degrading the quality of the seal.
Accordingly, it is sometimes necessary to replace the valve seat, whether it is made of rubber or metal. The valve seat in the '345 device is readily replaceable by disassembling the drinker, prying the seat out of the lower section of the valve chamber, and inserting a replacement seat. With regard to the '724 device, the seat is not intended to be replaceable, and therefore, the entire drinker is replaced when the seat fails. Furthermore, if any of the above-mentioned drinkers is disassembled for cleaning or other reasons, the ball or other valve means and metering pin are free to fall out of the chamber when the top and bottom portions are separated. If this happens, the parts may be lost in the straw or nesting material normally found in poultry houses.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved nipple drinker for watering fowl and small animals.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved valve seat for a nipple drinker that has greater wear resistance and requires less material and less expense to make than previously known seats.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved assembly for a nipple drinker that allows for easier assembly and disassembly of the drinker.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved assembly for a nipple drinker in which the valve seat may be more easily replaced.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by the provision of a nipple drinker with a self-contained valve assembly that can be inserted in and removed from the drinker as a single unit. The drinker has a valve chamber and a housing unit. The valve chamber comprises a cylindrical member with an inlet for fluid at one end and an opening at the other. A metering pin is inserted through the opening so that it projects out of the fluid inlet. A ball is then inserted through the opening in the valve chamber and is secured therein by press-fitting an annular seat in the opening of the valve chamber. Thus, the valve chamber, metering pin, ball, and valve seat form a self-contained valve assembly. The housing has an outlet for water at one end and an opening at the opposite end. The lower portion of the housing contains a seat on which the head of a valve actuating member rests. After the valve actuating member is inserted in the housing, the valve chamber unit is telescopically fitted into the opening at one end of the housing. A raised lip in the valve chamber and a stop in the housing unit provide proper alignment for the valve seat. As assembled, a portion of the ball extends below the valve seat and is located near the head of the valve actuating member.
Other objects and novel features of the present invention will become evident to those who are skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.